


Yandere!Oikawa x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun





	Yandere!Oikawa x Reader

"Is any one there?" You whimpered out as you heard the echo of what had sounded like a foot step. Your knees were beginning to hurt and your legs numb. Your wrists must have been bruised by now, as well as your neck. In between the rushing sounds of the pouring rain, you heard snickering. The little laugh only heightened your nerves and made your hear sink deeper. Your ears twitched to every advancement he made towards you. "W-who are you? Please, tell me who you are." You plead.

"(f/n)-chan." You heard a low and husky voice whisper right in your ear. "I finally have you. You're finally all mine."

"Ah!" You yelped, as a strange feeling brushed against the your arm. "No...Who are you?" Your voice finally found its courage speak out.

"Who I am, doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're finally together. Just you and me, together. No one will come near you again my sweet." You heard a deep inhale, yet again close to your ear. You shivered in disgust. "You're all mine, (f/n)-chan."

"AAHHH!!!" You shrieked to the top of your lungs as something sharp pain began to carve itself on your skin. Something besides your sweat was running down your back slowly.

"Ah~ How lovely." The carving stopped briefly, but no the pain, only for a feeling of lips to grace the side of your neck. "Your sweet blood. I want to taste it, even just this once." Something wet glided up against your back to clean up the blood from your back. "Are you scared? You're trembling. You needn't be scared though. I'm the least of your fears."


End file.
